On Location
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Written for the LJ Location, Location, Location contest. My theme was Foliage - Iruka molests Kakashi in five different locations to win a challenge. IruKashi


_**Location, Location, Location! Contest (LJ)**_

* * *

Iruka stared at the list in front of him dumbfounded. He and his fellow mission room workers often indulged in harmless little challenges to spice up their lives, but this really took the cake. It had started out as a goosing competition, they would put a list of names and locations in a hat and each draw out five names and five places. Somehow though, it had morphed into something much bigger, one name, one action, and five locations. Iruka had drawn Kakashi, kissing, and his locations were; the middle of the Mission Room, the Town Square, the Academy tree, the Forest of Death, and the Guard Tower over the gates.

Kakashi was slowly strolling down the hallway when he heard raucous laughter ahead of him. Curious, he suppressed his chakra in order to remain unnoticed and snuck closer. He could hear the normal mission room staff teasing one of their colleagues, and he seemed to be involved somehow.

"…Can't believe it! ...Kakashi…so sexy…kiss him…"

Ah, so someone had a crush on him then? He straightened up slightly at the thought and twitched at his trousers, before carefully putting away his book. Wondering just who it was lusting after him, he opened the door and stepped into a suddenly silent room.

'Damn it!' Just what he needed, the copy-nin entering the room so abruptly, he didn't even have a plan yet. His mind going into over-drive, Iruka smiled up at the silver-haired jounin who was darting glances around the room. That meant that he had overheard at least something in relation to what they were doing. Allowing a conspiratorial grin to creep over his features, he crooked his finger. To his delight, Kakashi leant forwards in response. Rising up slightly, Iruka moved his head as if to whisper in an uncovered ear, moving his hand as if to steady himself.

"We are having a little competition" Iruka whispered in his ear, the warm breath tickling his neck. "We drew names out of a hat." He could swear that he felt the tip of Iruka's tongue touch the shell of his ear and shivered slightly. "I drew you." With that, Kakashi felt a large hand grope his ass and a hot mouth land over his own, cloth covered one. Drawing back in shock at the chuunin's actions, Kakashi listened to the sounds of his fellow Leaf shinobi laughing gleefully. Dreadfully embarrassed, he swallowed his pride and teleported out of the room as fast as he could.

Who knew that Kakashi would look like a kicked puppy at being publicly molested? With his reputation, Iruka would have thought that he'd be all up for it. Suppressing his guilt for the time being, he smilingly lapped up the copious praise at his daring, accepting hand shakes and pats on the back from his colleagues, who would never have had the nerve to do what he had just done. Strangely enough, he could still feel the deliciously firm shape of Kakashi's ass in his hand. Consciously steadying his breathing, he stood up and excused himself.

He wasn't that bad was he? That chuunin would use him as some sort of dare was degrading, especially as it had been very clear that the other ninja hadn't thought that Iruka would go through with it. He slumped back against the wall he was leaning on. He had fled to the most heavily populated place that he could think of, to ensure that he wasn't followed. Feeling his ass impact the plaster, he was reminded of how Iruka's hand had felt as it cupped and caressed his flesh. Suddenly sensing the man's chakra nearby, Kakashi hastily henged into a potted plant.

Hurrying home Iruka slowly as he felt a slight flare in very familiar chakra very close by. Looking around carefully, he noticed a new potted plant and hesitantly headed towards it. It was wonderful to think that Kakashi had come here, the second place on his list, and of his own volition. Changing himself into a plnat had the added benefit that no-one would know what he was doing, no matter how perverted it was. The closer he got, the more detailed the perverted plan in his head became. Smirking down at the plant, he cast his own henge.

At the first gently caress, Kakashi nearly dropped his disguise. He had almost held his breath as he had felt the chuunin getting closer and closer, and then the man had cast his own disguise right beside him. The feeling of a vine slowly curling around his stem was strangely erotic; the plant fibers roughly sliding against each other. Inside his illusion, Kakashi's heart was pounding at Iruka's temerity, molesting him in the middle of Konoha's town square. There were children all around them! What if one of them lost control of their Henge?

Safe inside his camouflage, Iruka was nearly panting in delight. His tendrils were wrapped all around Kakashi, he literally had the other man in the palm of his hand, and it was wonderful. It would have been better if they had been his real hands, but he wasn't going to be picky at a time like this. Forcing his plant-self to bend, he attempted to twine his body around that of his fellow shinobi. In his grip, he could feel Kakashi shaking like a leaf, loudly enough that Iruka was stunned that one of the other ninja in the crowd didn't hear him.

He wondered if Iruka had any idea what his twining and caressing was doing. It was like having hands all over his body, touching, caressing and kissing at his naked flesh. He was just about fit to burst merely from the touching, and he had a sneaking suspicion that his plant body was busily producing flower buds. There was no way he was going to be caught flowering in public. With a last leafy look at Iruka, Kakashi dispelled his henge and teleported away whilst the smoke was still clearing. As he vanished from sight, he thought that he heard Iruka curse.

After Kakashi vanished for the second time in an afternoon, Iruka stayed in his henge thinking things through. He knew that he liked Kakashi, and he was getting the sneaking suspicion that perhaps Kakashi liked him in return. Otherwise surely Kakashi would have beaten him to a bloody pulp by now for daring to touch him uninvited. Hmm, that could definitely work to his advantage, both for the competition and for after. He dispelled his illusion and leapt into action, the sooner he got started the sooner he would have the copy-nin all to himself.

Following the chuunin around the next day, Kakashi was intrigued by the sheer amount of unquenchable fire that the man emanated. He was energetic and enthusiastic, but not over the top like Gai was. Currently he was lying in the tree outside of the academy, staring through the window. He had spent all morning watching the chuunin teacher and now he was completely captivated. When the bell rang and the children ran screaming joyfully from the room, Kakashi watched avidly as Iruka stretched sensuously, loosening his hair and running his fingers through the chocolate mass.

Well aware of the jounin in the tree outside his window, Iruka deliberately made his movements as suggestive as he could. He even let down his hair and shook it out. The small fluctuations that he could feel in the man's chakra were all the encouragement he needed. Packing up his bag, he looped the strap over his shoulder and leapt out the window, landing right in front of his voyeur. Kakashi appeared nonplussed at his sudden arrival, and Iruka took advantage of the fact and leant down to claim another quick kiss before racing off for his shift at the mission desk.

Still in shock from receiving his second cloth-covered kiss, Kakashi found himself just watching as the chuunin raced off towards the mission room. His breath was coming in short gasps and he was sure that he was blushing. Two could play at this game, and he wanted to feel skin on skin contact. Slowly rising to his feet, he jumped down and set off at a slow stroll towards his destination. Taking his time would allow his heart to stop pounding as well. Pulling out his Icha Icha, he let his feet do the walking as his mind churned with ideas.

Carefully looking over his shoulder, Iruka checked to see if Kakashi had followed him. No such luck. Shrugging to himself, he entered the room and grinned.

"Three down and only two to go" He announced to the occupants of the room.

Disbelieving gasps met his pronouncement and more than one person shot him speculative glances. If Kakashi wasn't careful, the gossip mill would be churning overtime about his lack of resistance. Not that Iruka particularly minded; if he had his way then the rumor would be a lot more substantial.

His plans laid, Kakashi lay in wait for his prey. He had checked the mission room roster and knew that Iruka would finish his shift soon. He flexed his fingers and turned the pages in his book as he pretended nonchalance. Finally, he heard soft footsteps and he turned to see the object of his desire casually strolling towards him, and seemingly lost in thought. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out in front of the man and held up his hand. As he had predicted, Iruka stopped right in front of him, he reached out and grasped the other mans' arm.

Being caught up in someone else's teleportation was always an unsettling sensation, doubly so when it was with the man you had publicly humiliated. Iruka took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and stayed inside Kakashi's personal space as the smoke cleared. He could hear the accelerated breathing of the jounin beside him and was hard pressed not to move even closer to see if his heart was pounding. Glancing around to see where they were, Iruka nearly cheered, by pure coincidence Kakashi had moved them into the Forest of Death.

He didn't like the triumphant look that stole across Iruka's features as he looked around at all. This place was supposed to make the chuunin uneasy, to return control of the situation to Kakashi. It didn't appear to be working. Trying to make the best of it, he turned to look the chuunin in the eye and slowly raised his hands to his face. Just as he hooked his fingers under the edge of the cloth, Iruka growled low in his throat and abruptly kissed him through the mask. He could even feel the academy sensei's tongue pressing against his, the warm transferring through the fabric.

He didn't care about seeing Kakashi's face, he was quite happy to kiss the cloth if the other man preferred that. What he really wanted was the copy-nin writhing under him, begging and whimpering. He leant into the other man, lowering both hands to grope at the shapely ass. Feeling Kakashi moan under his ministrations was like music in his ears, and he lifted his leg slightly to rub against the rising bulge that he could feel pressing against him. Then a wicked idea occurred to him, and he pulled back slightly before dropping to his knees.

Oh Kami! Iruka was going to suck him off. It had been such a long time since he had felt warm lips surround his cock. He stared down to watch as Iruka lovingly caressed him through his pants, before slowly sliding the zip down and drawing him out. A pink tongue slowly extended and licked a strip from his balls to his tip before diving into his slit. This was heaven, Iruka was unbelievable talented, and Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to last very long. Entwining his fingers in the chuunin's hair, he tugged slightly in warning before his orgasm rolled through him.

It was all over so quickly that Iruka barely had time to work up a decent rhythm. Kakashi's reputation must've been based entirely on the fact that he read porn in public and not on anybody's personal experience. Still, something was better than nothing and he rose to his feet smiling softly.

"I have guard duty but you can join me if you want."

A breathless nod was all the reply he needed as he watched the ex-ANBU fumble with his fly. Disheveled and flushed, he didn't think that he'd ever seen the man look so attractive.

Walking slowly behind Iruka as the chuunin powered towards the guard tower, Kakashi contemplated the actions that had just taken place. He couldn't believe that the prim academy sensei had just blown him. He had planned on a little light interrogation to determine what exactly the man felt towards him, and had hoped for a little more kissing. Knowing that Iruka himself hadn't cum, he was a little concerned as to what the man was expecting from him whilst on guard duty. He wouldn't put his village in danger for a few stolen moments, surely Iruka realized that?

Iruka could practically taste Kakashi's doubts as the man trailed along behind him. The man should realize that there was no way that he would put his village at risk. His shift in the tower wasn't scheduled to start for anther hour. Striding purposefully into the small building at the bottom of the tower, he ducked into the small armory and pulled the copy-nin after him. Steeling his courage, he spun them around so that Kakashi's back impacted with the wall, and plastered himself on top of the man, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Kakashi melted against the wall as the chuunin allowed his hands to wander everywhere. He didn't protest when he felt his pants being pushed down, and he spread his legs eagerly when probing fingers demanded more room to move. A callused palm lifted his leg at the same time as he felt something blunt pushing at him. He rocked forwards and arched his back to facilitate Iruka's entry. They had just worked up a decent rhythm when suddenly his worst nightmare came true. The door flew open to expose his self-proclaimed Eternal Rival who immediately began congratulating him at the top of his lungs.


End file.
